The Zeroth Avatar
by Karusho
Summary: A sucky attempt at an A:tlA Fanfiction. Still working on the plot. RR the Prologue, please. Rated T in case of language later on.


A/N: Well, I was sitting one day, bored, and thought of how the Elements corresponded. Wind was produced through different heating in the Earth's surface, so I thought how an uBer skilled Fire bender could use Air to some extent. Wind, in turn created waves in the ocean along with the moon, so I though how an uBer skilled Air bender could use Water to some extent. All rivers eroded and moved soil, or earth, so I thought how an uBer skilled Water bender could use Earth to some extent. Then, for Earth/Fire, I couldn't think of anything, so I thought coal. XP. The result was a story about this kid who learned the four elements, became God, and made the first Avatar. Let me know if it sucks, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, the Avatar wouldn't be a goofy kid. Still like the show though. Also, the part with God has nothing to do with any religion, and is from my own thought process. There is no bias, as I am Atheist.

Prologue

He glowed. It was not any color, it was more of a spectrum at once, and yet none at all. And as he glowed, he peered through his aura and saw. He saw the Divine Spirit, the Spirit of the Elements, and he saw that he had surpassed the Divine Spirit. And he reached out and pulled the Divine Spirit into his great aura and kept it in his heart. Then he turned, and the young woman saw the great light in his eyes, and knew that this man was the true God, greater than even the Divine Spirit.

And she knew what she had to do. She took her arms around her babe from the bison and gave him to the man, the great God. He reached out his hand and bathed the babe in his Divine light, and the baby cried out, for the light scorched him, then healed, and scorched again. The babe's eyes glowed the same as the man's glow, and the great light erupted from the man's seven orifices.

The great light could be seen from every nation, and the greatest of the Water benders flooded the pillar the God stood on, and the greatest of Earth benders exploded the stone of the God's pillar, and the Fire benders, with a great shout lead by the Fire Lord Zundi, burned the three that were there. The Air benders let out a cheer, and readied themselves for the task ahead of them.

The man cried out in a voice that reached the far corners of the world, and the benders heard him, and they understood. The babe was an infant Air bender, who had been blessed with the ability to learn all four of the elements in the order of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. When the babe grew old and died, he would be reincarnated into Water, then Earth, then Fire. This was to be the great cycle, and the man, the God, took the Divine Spirit and put it into the babe, and the Divine Spirit thrashed and attacked the babe's mortal form, for the babe was weaker than it was.

The great God cried out that the babe was the Avatar, the one who represented the Divine Spirit. And the Divine Spirit understood, and lay dormant. And the babe was the Avatar, the great Divine Spirit itself in mortal form. And the man turned into a white silhouette, and he shot up into the heavens, and was never seen again. Some said that because he was the one true God, he lived in the heavens, and he oversaw the Earth.

And the Avatar grew up, and he mastered the four elements, and he wished to Ascend to the Heavens and joined the God. He rode the wind up and he saw that he could ascend no further, and he plummeted down, and he died. The water nation followed his instruction, and gave their children thousands of toys to choose from. When a child picked the four toys of the Avatar, it was known that he or she was the Avatar. The Avatar from Water wished to Ascend, and he rode the water up high, and she knew she could not ascend any further, and she fell into the sea and she too, died. The Avatar from the Earth created a great mountain, but knew he could not Ascend, and destroyed the mountain, and he too, died. And the Avatar from Fire was wise, and he did not wish to Ascend.

And it was so that the Avatar kept the balance of the four elements. Thousands of generations passed, and it was known that the Avatar was the greatest, and that no being was greater, for the Avatar was the Divine Spirit in mortal form.

However, one day, a secret group of benders, known as the Divine Servants, produced a document of the life of God. The people grew angry, and said that the Divine Servants were heretics. The Divine Servants said that the Avatar was in truth God on Earth, for the first Avatar had shed God's mortal form, and in doing so, put true balance into the Earth. The people calmed, and sat and listened to the story.


End file.
